


The Shortest Day Has Passed

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Carlos and T.K are beginning a new year and a new life together. These are snapshots of their time together.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 79
Kudos: 159





	1. January 1: Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to everyone in this fandom who has commented and for giving me kudos and support. You're all rockstars. 
> 
> Covid does not exist in this fic or this mini-series. 
> 
> Based off [this](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/639932609859911680/january-prompts-word-prompts-to-use-for-doodling) post on tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and TK spend New Year's together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone in this fandom who has commented and for giving me kudos and support. You're all rockstars.
> 
> Covid does not exist in this fic or this mini-series.
> 
> Based off this post on tumblr.

Carlos had spent his New Year’s on duty before, trying to wrangle drunks, stop barfights and worse.

He’d spent nights off-duty, in clubs, dancing and trying to forget that he was lonely. He’d woken up, in his younger, more wreckless years, in stranger’s beds and grasped for memories of what had happened. 

But this...this was complete and utter perfection. 

T.K had fallen asleep around 10:00 pm, unable to stay awake any longer, having been on shift earlier. He’s turned, face pressed into Carlos’ stomach as he snored softly. 

Carlos ran his fingers through T.K’s hair and shifted slightly, making sure he didn’t wake his boyfriend as he did so, his eyes glued to the TV. 

They’d both been invited out to the Ryder house, but this was their first New Year together, and somehow, with everything that had happened between them, it felt more important than ever. 

“What a year,” he murmured to himself, hand sliding down to stroke T.K’s neck, smiling when the firefighter made a face. “Sorry.”

T.K murmured something, pressing his face harder into Carlos’ stomach before he rolled onto his back and blinked sluggishly, eyes hazy. “Did I missit?” His words slurred together slightly. 

“Five minutes to,” Carlos told him, as he ruffled his hair. “I wasn’t sure if I should wake you.” He kept his voice soft, taking in the sight of T.K, so trusting and willing to be vulnerable in front of him now. 

“What’re you thinking about?” T.K asked him.

“How good this year turned out,” Carlos replied, then smiled, ducking his head a little. “Despite everything, I guess. I’m glad you’re okay and that your dad is too. And I’m just so happy to be here with you.” 

The words lingered in the air between them, and Carlos would’ve been worried in the past, but he wasn’t now. T.K didn’t run anymore. Not without Carlos at his side. 

“Wouldn’t rather be out drinking and dancing?” T.K’s voice was teasing as he reached for Carlos’ hand and squeezed it. 

“Nah,” Carlos shook his head, helping T.K sit up; he pulled him close and wrapped his arm’s around him as they watched the ball drop.

“Happy New Year, ‘Los,” T.K murmured into the quiet of the living room. 

“Happy New Year, Tyler,” Carlos replied and then sealed it with a kiss. 

Hopefully, this would be their best year yet.


	2. January 2: New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos has a question to ask T.K and is nervous as hell. Not THAT question, but still an important one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt January 2: New beginnings

Carlos was someone who had always believed in second chances and new beginnings. Maybe it was because of the way he’d grown up, surrounded by family, by people who loved fiercely but who were flawed in some way or another. Nothing severe, but it had always been known to him that mistakes could still be smoothed over and that new beginnings could yet be made. 

That was what had him pacing around the kitchen in nervousness as he awaited T.K’s arrival, their dinner kept warm in the oven. 

This was a new beginning for the two of them, or it would be if T.K said yes.

He paused, hand clasping the back of one of the chairs and took a deep breath. They had discussed this. It wasn’t something he would be springing on T.K., and Owen had been more than happy to discuss the outcome with him and even gave him advice on how to do it. 

He wanted T.K to live with him; if not here, then somewhere else. 

Carlos was startled out of his thoughts by the door opening and closing and smiled, brighter than he felt with his nerves as T.K walked in. 

“This looks gorgeous,” T.K told him as he walked up, and with a hand placed on Carlos’ hip, tugged him in close for a kiss. “So do you. What did I do to deserve this?”

“You exist,” Carlos replied, dropping another kiss on his lips before he led him to the table to sit. 

T.K laughed and glanced away, as he sometimes did when Carlos paid him compliments. “Thanks then,” he rubbed his hands together and grinned when Carlos moved to serve up dinner. 

“Paul said this recipe was one of your favourites,” Carlos told him, serving them both up pasta. 

“Oh no, what did you do?” T.K teased him, picking up a fork he dug in right away, pausing every so often to shoot him a small smile. 

“Nothing, but I do have something to ask you,” Carlos told him. “Don’t worry; I’m not proposing.” 

T.K put his fork down and reached for Carlos’ hand across the table. “What is it?” 

“I want us to live together; it doesn’t have to be here. It doesn’t have to be some big event or anything,” Carlos assured him. “I just hate leaving you, and I hate when you leave me.”

T.K leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. “Yes,” he muttered.

Carlos grinned, tugging him into a slightly awkward hug; he kissed him again. “Yeah?” 

T.K nodded his head, “Yeah.” 

Carlos laughed, feeling like his heart could burst. 

It was their new beginning.


	3. January 3: Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.K has a New Year's resolution to keep, but Carlos won't let him, so he changes it to one they both can agree on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this and left Kudos, or comments.

“I have a new resolution,” T.K announced as he stood with his hands on his hips and surveyed the amount of boxes strewn about their new place. 

“More lifts? Longer runs?” Carlos teased, captured by the way the sun coloured T.K’s skin and lit those gorgeous eyes. “More homemade meals? Fewer juice bars? Please say fewer juice bars.” 

T.K glanced at him, unimpressed but amused. “You think that’s funny? Juice bars are a time-honoured Strand family tradition; I’ll have you know.” 

“My apologies, Mr. Strand,” Carlos bowed his head, but his smile was sharp, and he couldn’t help but feel fond, even though he didn’t really mean his apology.

It had been at a juice bar where T.K had almost rejected him after all, and where he’d once again been worried that T.K would lose his life. 

“Thank you, but no, I resolve to buy less stuff,” T.K gestured to the boxes, both things he brought from his place in Austin and that had been shipped by his mother in New York. “Most of these are mine.”

Carlo walked toward him, slow and steady he grasped one of T.K’s hands and tugged him close, gripping his hip and then his shoulder almost as though they were getting ready to slow dance. ‘I don’t want you to buy less.”

“Really? We’re going to need so many bookshelves,” T.K told him, though he leaned in for a kiss, swaying a little bit. 

Carlos followed, the two of them beginning a dance, two steps forward, then back, T.K’s hip moving under his hand. “I don’t care; I don’t care if we fill the entire spare bedroom with bookshelves because your stuff being here means that you’re here.” 

“You sure? You’re basically giving me carte blanche here,” T.K pointed out, making sure they didn’t run into any boxes as they danced across the warm hardwood floors that helped make up the space of their new living room. 

“I’m sure; I want you to feel like you have a place here,” Carlos explained, loving the way T.K moved with him intuitively. “I want this to feel like your home, and I want us to fill it with things that mean something to both of us.” 

T.K leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. “In that case, my resolution is to make this house a home, where we’ll always love each other and spend our happiest days.” 

Carlos held him close and smiled as he wrapped both arms around T.K. “I think I’ll join you in that resolution.”


	4. January 4: Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.K will always be someone who will be there if someone needs to be saved. Carlos would never ask him to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more week! Who is excited?

“C’mon, inside, inside,” Carlos muttered as he hurried T.K into their place, shivering from the cold where his hands met T.K’s soaked hoody. “Why do you do this?” The words weren’t serious. Neither of them had ever been able to walk away from an emergency where they might be needed.

Case in point, they’d been on a run and had seen a child stumble into a lake where he’d been playing with his friends. Carlos, helpless to stop T.K, had waited onshore as his boyfriend took off at a faster pace and jumped in to save him as Carlos dialled 9-1-1 and helped when they’d reached him.

“Can’t help myself, got a boyfriend to impress,” T.K replied, teeth chattering lightly. 

“You could’ve at least let them take you to the hospital,” Carlos told him, distressed as he stripped off T.K’s hoody, hurrying him toward the fireplace he turned it on and tugged him to the floor, stripping him of the rest of his clothes. “Stay here.” 

T.K nodded and clutched the fleece blanket to him when Carlos tossed it at him. He wasn’t hypothermic, just cold as hell, and he’d always hated getting wet for some reason. 

Carlos gathered T.K’s clothes, and muttering to himself, he left the room and returned shortly after. “Here, put these on,” he handed a pair of sweats and one of his softest sweaters to T.K. “Jumping in a lake,” he shook his head. “Dios Mio, what have I gotten myself into?”

T.K tugged on the sweater and the pants, then grinned as Carlos sat next to him, he snuggled into his boyfriend’s arms. “You’ve never asked me to put clothes on before.” 

“You are…” Carlos struggled with his words. “It’s like my heart is outside my body, and you’re it.” 

T.K was speechless. “I had to save him,” he told Carlos. “If I hadn’t been there, you know you would have.” 

Carlos nodded. “I know,” he pressed a kiss to T.K’s temple. “I know, it just...there’s been so many scares. I just needed you to know. I love you because of who you are, but god, it scares me sometimes.” 

“I love you too,” T.K murmured, pressing himself further into Carlos’ embrace. “Thank you for loving me; for not asking me to change.” 

“Never, I would never,” Carlos spoke, a fierceness in his voice that surprised even him. “I fell in love with you. Not someone else.” 

T.K kissed him, his lips warmer than they had been. “You too.” 

Carlos stared into the fire, glad to have T.K close. He would never ask him to change.


	5. January 5: Snow Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.K and Carlos find themselves with little to do during a record-breaking snowstorm that knocks out the power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak a lot of Spanish, so; please let me know if I got it wrong. Still learning here. 
> 
> Is it weird to dedicate porn to someone? Meh, for you, K, who demanded it.
> 
> Folx, we have a rating change. Be mindful; also, someone is willing to be hurt. It is kept safe, sane and consensual.

“Why do you look so excited?” Carlos asked, wary as he helped T.K spread out blankets and pillows in front of their fireplace. He hadn’t thought it would get too much use, he was pretty hot-blooded, but he should’ve known T.K wouldn’t be given how much he was prone to cuddling up in sweaters. “You don’t like the cold; we’re supposed to get a foot or more of snow; the last time this happened was 1937.”

“I hate the cold, but I love cuddling up with you, I love this fireplace, and I love playing in the snow,” T.K informed him, cheeks red and eyes full of excitement.

“But snow is cold,” Carlos pointed out, then ducked a pillow as it got chucked at him. “Hey!”

“Snow is about more than cold,” T.K told him, tossing the other pillows to the floor. “It’s about skiing and snowboarding, snowball fights, snow angels. Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“I’ve just never seen this side of you before,” Carlos explained before he turned to grab some and took a few steps into the living room just as the lights went out. 

“Looks like it’s started,” T.K’s voice was soft, and his skin glowed in the light of the fireplace as he smiled. “Guess you’ll have to keep me warm.” 

Carlos chuckled as he set the candles down before he sat down himself, busying himself with checking how much firewood they had. “Music?” 

T.K stretched out on the pillows, sprawling across them; he easily attracted Carlos’ attention and was aware of it if his smile gave any indication. He reached for his phone, making sure it was plugged into his battery pack before he turned on his Spotify playlist. 

“You trying to set a mood?” Carlos teased him, referring to the song filtering through the speakers.

“Didn’t think I had to,” T.K replied, as he stretched a hand out for Carlos to join him. 

Carlos swallowed and shook his head. It wasn’t the heat from the fire that warmed him, but rather T.K’s gaze that had him licking his bottom lip. He took T.K’s hand and walked to him on his knees, letting out a soft noise as his boyfriend tugged him down, so they were pressed together. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” T.K said, as his hand slid up into Carlos’ curls and tugged just a bit.

Carlos swallowed a low moan and closed his eyes just briefly. He settled in between T.K’s legs, his hands planted on the blankets beneath them. “Isn’t that your job?” 

T.K gripped his hair a little tighter, smile turned sharp. “We’re going to explore that later,” he murmured before he leaned up and kissed Carlos’ neck, open-mouthed and teasing. “I promise.” 

Carlos couldn’t say if it were T.K’s mouth or his words that had him shuddering as his hips jerked forward. He could feel T.K’s cock, hard against his own, only the thin layers of their lounge pants separating them.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” T.K bit down this time, and Carlos groaned louder. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he gripped Carlos’ hip and flipped them, so he was on top. 

“You too,” Carlos told him, voice roughened with need. “Tyler.” 

“I’ve got you,” T.K swooped down and kissed him, biting teasingly at his bottom lip before he deepened the kiss, his hips rolling roughly against Carlos’. “I’ve missed this.” 

“Fuck,” Carlos hissed, arching his back as T.K’s teeth scraped along his jaw and then neck a moment later. “Me too. Please,” he didn’t even quite know what he was asking for. 

“Thank God for snow,” T.K laughed, leaning back to strip his shirt off; he dropped it next to them before he reached for the waistband of his pants and stripped them off as well. “Power outages. We might have had to watch a movie or something.” 

Carlos managed a weak laugh as his eyes scanned T.K’s face, then took a long look down his boyfriend’s body, his breath hitched and rough. 

“Sorry, I know,” T.K said, sympathetic before he ducked down and oh god. His mouth sealed over Carlos’ cock, still covered by his pants, but who cared. It felt so damn good.

Carlos could remember their first time and easily remember how desperate he felt to be close to T.K, which burned in the same way. His eyes slammed shut, and he gripped at the blankets as noises he couldn’t begin to control spilled from his lips. He was pretty sure he was begging, praying, but he couldn’t be bothered to be ashamed. 

“Shhh, shhh,” T.K hushed him, moving away only to divest Carlos of his close with capable hands, settling back between his legs. “I told you, I’ve got you, baby, you’re all mine, and I’m all yours.” He stroked a hand up Carlos’ neck and waited until Carlos’ head cleared and he opened his eyes. “This is okay?”

Carlos jerked his head in a nod; it was more than okay. “Y-Yes, it’s okay—Si, por favor. Te deseo,” he pleaded as he spread his legs. “Soy tuyo. I’m yours.” 

T.K nodded his head and reached for the bottle of lube Carlos didn’t even know he’d brought from the bedroom. He pressed in one finger, and as he worked Carlos open he kissed him deeply, their sighs, moans and muffled cries seeming loud as the snow fell around their house, insolating them from the outside world. 

“God yes,” Carlos choked out, knees pressed to T.K’s hips as his boyfriend finally slid inside him. “Yes.”

T.K gripped one of his legs, pressing all the way in; he buried his face in Carlo’s neck and moaned. 

Carlos pressed his hands to T.K’s back, holding him close even as he rocked his hips and dragged another moan from his boyfriend. “Please,” he murmured against T.K’s temple. “Please, Tyler Kennedy.” He hid a smile when T.K sat up and playfully glared down at him.

“Brat,” T.K told him, pulling almost all the way out before he shoved back in. “This?” He kept his thrusts forceful, hard and slightly punishing.  
Carlos tilted his head back, mouth opened in a silent moan. Yes. That. He jerked his head in a nod and held on as best he could as T.K took him over and over, each thrust feeling like it might be the one to push him over the edge. He knew he was getting louder; each thrust met with a huff of air, a moan expelled from deep in his lungs.

He barely realized that T.K was speaking and blinked, feeling overtaken.

“So hot, so beautiful,” T.K murmured as he held Carlos’ hips and moved against him, the noise of their bodies meeting, again and again, accompanying his words. “I love you.”

“Ty,” Carlos gasped, his back arching again; he cried out as he came, untouched by his or T.K’s hands, spilling between their bodies. God, it felt like it would go on forever. He felt wrung out by the end and again, just held on tight, nails scraping against T.K’s back. “C’mon.”

T.K moaned loudly and jerked forward, pressing into him one last time; his muscles trembled with it, and his eyes locked on Carlos’ as he gasped for air. 

That felt good too, seeing T.K’s pleasure and the way sweat shone on his muscles in the low light of the fire, which needed to be stoked. 

T.K left him slowly, and Carlos resisted the urge to cling, settling when T.K returned and wiped him off gently with… “Are those wet wipes?” 

“Yep,” T.K replied gently as he wrapped Carlos in a blanket then pulled him into his arms. 

“You planned this whole thing?” Carlos asked/accused. 

“I know you believe in me, but even I don’t control snow or electricity,” T.K laughed as Carlos swatted at him. “Yes, I planned on seducing you tonight; this was just an opportune moment. I didn’t expect…”

Carlos nibbled on his bottom lip. “You didn’t expect me to want you to hurt me?” His cheeks flushed. 

“I’m not saying no,” T.K told him and kissed him. “Don’t be ashamed; we’ll discuss it later. But for the record, I like both myself. This can just be something else we do together.” 

Reassured Carlos snuggled up to him, making sure T.K was covered, he watched the snowfall outside the window. He’d never felt better.


	6. January 6: Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.K wakes up to find the power is back on and reflects on his feelings for Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!

T.K blinked awake slowly and shifted on the blanket and pillow pallet he and Carlos had put together and made love. He could see the low light seeping in from the kitchen, the under cabinet lighting that Carlos had insisted on.

He moved closer to Carlos and smiled when he was wrapped in those strong warm arms he loved so much. He snuggled in and sighed happily, studying Carlos’ face in the slivers of light flowing into the room. 

Carlos always seemed to sleep so peacefully, lashes casting shadows under his eyes and his lips slightly parted. A riot of curls was half crushed by the pillow beneath his head, and T.K was sure he’d never loved anyone more.

Alex had inspired many feelings, and he had begun to realize lately that a good portion of them were negative. 

Carlos, though, inspired devotion, love, passion, and so much more. None of the feelings were negative.

He felt loved and needed and treasured. 

“Midnight musings?” Carlos’ voice rumbled through his chest, and he blinked sluggishly. “You okay?”

T.K smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, then stroke it with his hand. “Just thinking about how happy I am and glad the power is back on.”

Carlos nodded his head and managed to kiss him back. “Bed?” 

“I’m comfortable,” T.K told him as he snuggled back in and let out a happy sigh. “I like this with you.” 

Carlos smiled and rested his head atop T.K as he held him a little closer. “I’m not sore, well, not from laying down here…” His voice trailed off, and T.K knew that smile had turned into a smug look.

“I bet you are,” T.K replied with a soft huff of a laugh. “Hot shower tomorrow, and a massage, all for you.” 

Carlos hummed softly. “Sounds good to me,” he rubbed T.K’s back, his hand stroking up and down rhythmically. “Go to sleep.”

T.K closed his eyes and sighed happily as he drifted back to sleep, Carlos’ heartbeat in his ear.


	7. January 7: Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.K wakes up the morning after a party sleep hungover and it’s up to Carlos to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for your kindness and support. Your comments and kudos mean everything to me.
> 
> Also who is ready yet not ready for Monday? Whenever I see clips, insta posts or tweets about it I internally and somewhat externally scream...

“Oh god, why does this hurt so bad now?” T.K groaned as he clutched his head and then grabbed a pillow to cover his face. “I don’t even drink.”

Carlos couldn’t help but chuckle to himself even as he rubbed T.K’s side and hoped that would help a little bit. “Because when I left your dad’s party at a reasonable time last night, you told me you could still party like you were 19 without drinking and Mateo dropped you off, and you poured yourself into bed at 4 am.”

“Dad was still up,” T.K protested. “I couldn’t let him win.”

Carlos rolled his eyes. He would never understand the competitive streak that both Strand’s had, and he wasn’t even sure he wanted to. “I hate to say it, but…” He trailed off.

T.K pulled the pillow down and glared at him, eyes red and puffy, and those were some bags. “Hate to say what?” 

“Your dad...takes extremely good care of himself,” Carlos replied. “Especially since you both moved here and he started treatment.”

“Are you saying I don’t?” T.K asked, squinting at him, mouth twisted in a frown. 

Carlos sighed, “No. You do. But there’s you, me, and then there’s Captain Owen Strand, who works out and eats like he wants to be the world’s next action star.” 

T.K smiled and chuckled. “I am going to tell him you said that.” 

“If you do, I won’t make your favourite smoothie, packed with vitamins and tasty fruit,” Carlos warned him, just before he leaned in to kiss his forehead. “Perfect for a no-sleep hangover.” 

He didn’t really care if Captain Strand found out, the two of them had mutual respect for each other, forever bound by their love of T.K and the need they both felt to take care of him.

Even though T.K was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and in fact, spent plenty of time also taking care of Carlos.

Healthy relationships were about give and take, after all. 

T.K pretended to ponder it for a moment before he nodded. “Deal, but only if we have a nap this afternoon. Two hours.”

“One hour and fifteen minutes,” Carlos replied, getting up off the bed he offered T.K his hand.

“Fine, you’ve got a deal,” T.K grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, kissing Carlos on the cheek before he stumbled toward the bathroom. 

Carlos watched him go and shook his head. He didn’t get the urge to stay out late that much, but part of him wished he had stayed that late if only so he and T.K could spend the day in bed.

Responsibilities be damned.


	8. January 8: Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is late for their celebration but TK has a surprise in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again to everyone who gave me kudos and commented and liked my Tumblr posts. 
> 
> You're all awesome; you're all amazing. 
> 
> Two more sleeps, people! This is not a drill.

He absolutely, completely couldn’t believe that he was late. Carlos had never been late to a special event celebrated with TK before, but here he was, late and feeling immense guilt.

Carlos would be lying if he said that he didn’t speed a little bit on his way home and that his tires screeched slightly as he turned the last corner to their house. He threw the car in park and got out, clutching his keys as he jogged toward the door.

He just hoped TK wouldn’t be mad at him, that he would understand. Past lovers and boyfriends hadn’t, but TK was truly a partner. 

He pushed open the door and paused. Something smelled delicious. 

“Ty?” He called as he toed off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen, stopping again when he saw how the table in their breakfast nook was set up. There was a gingham blue table cloth spread out he knew for a fact they didn’t own, candles he knew they did, and their best dishes laid out. 

“You’re home,” TK smiled as he reached him and wrapped Carlos in his arms and kissed him on the lips gently. “I’m glad you weren’t too late.”

“I’m sorry I was late at all.”

“That’s alright, we don’t have 9-5 jobs, so I don’t expect it,” TK told him. “I’ll get the chicken out of the oven if you want to wash up.” 

“Can I help?” Carlos had showered and changed at the station, having not wanted to waste a moment. “I thought we were going out; you didn’t have to do this.”

Despite preparing several meals together, he was unsure of what the meal could be.

“It’s fine; I wanted to, it’s easy. Roast chicken, pan gravy, potatoes and vegetables,” TK listed off as he pulled the roasting pan from the oven. 

Carlos inhaled deeply. “God, that smells delicious. Where’d you learn how to do this?” 

“My grandmother actually, she believed in Sunday dinners, so this along with breakfast is one of the things I know how to make without fail,” TK explained, as he worked around the kitchen more confidently than he’d ever done. “It’s been a while, but I remembered. I borrowed the table cloth from Grace and Judd.” 

Carlos smiled, then covered his mouth, feeling a bit overcome. “I don’t deserve this, or you.” 

TK stopped and turned, glaring at Carlos; he arched an eyebrow. “If I’m not allowed to have those thoughts, neither are you. We deserve each other, and that is why I wanted to do this. You’ve shared so many family recipes, and this is one of mine.” 

Carlos nodded, solemn and promising. “Of course. Thank you, this means a lot. More than you know.”

TK approached him again and pressed a firm kiss to his lips before lifting Carlos’ hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. “Happy anniversary, ‘Los.” 

“Happy anniversary, babe,” Carlos replied; before he moved further into the kitchen intent on helping, he couldn’t help but laugh as TK ushered him out in a complete role reversal.

Happy anniversary indeed. And hopefully, many more to come.


	9. January 9: Hiking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out there’s still some things TK hasn’t told Carlos, and he finds himself angry, and scared. Will TK ever trust him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on the timeline: This takes place before the beginning of the rest of this series of fics. After the season 1 finale.
> 
> TW: Talk of chronic illness.

If anyone had told Carlos that their day of hiking would have ended with him and TK at the hospital, he would’ve...well, he could’ve guessed considering their track record.

If he was angry, it was because he hated feeling out of control. It was because he didn’t like going into a situation without all of the information at hand. And when he’d turned to talk to TK and seen him collapsed on the trail near Bee Cave, he’d panicked. 

TK had been almost grey, his lips bloodless as he breathed quickly, his forehead doused in sweat. 

“Water,” TK had rasped, “Sugar.”

Carlos reached for his pack, panicked as he dug through it; he handed TK the water and then a protein bar, frowning as he’d watched him chew slowly. 

“What’s wrong? What can I do? Should I call 9-1-1?” Carlos asked as he cupped the back of TK’s neck. 

“Hypoglycemia,” TK choked out, taking another bite; he seemed to have an issue chewing and then swallowing as he coughed. 

“That’s it. I’m calling 9-1-1.” Carlos told him, monitoring his pulse as he fished out his phone and quickly dialled.

———-

It had been hours until he’d been able to see TK, and in that time, Carlos was able to stew in his anger.

It hadn’t been the 126 who’d come for them, and even if it was, Owen was out of town at a conference, and TK had been staying with Carlos. 

“You look mad,” TK told him as he moved slowly toward the wheelchair and sat.

Carlos’ hands clenched the handles as he took a deep breath. “I don’t want to talk about it quite yet.” 

TK nodded his head, hands fisted together in nervousness in his lap. “Take me home?” 

“To my place,” Carlos replied. “You’re not going home alone, not after this. Do you need anything? Medications? Insulin? A glucose meter?” 

“I don’t take insulin,” TK told him. “I have everything I need in my pack.” He gestured toward the chair, and Carlos grabbed it, dropping it in his lap. “Look, Carlos, you don’t have to do this.” 

“Yes, I do,” Carlos snapped, and he hated the anger that burned bright through him, searing its way through his muscles. “Just let me take care of you, you don’t have to - you don’t have to always be so tough.” 

TK didn’t reply, and Carlos couldn’t bring himself to look him in the eye, not when his anger was partially irrational and made up of fear.

He was scared. He was afraid because, again, he thought he’d lost TK. When he’d seen the tinge of his skin and felt his heart, he thought TK might die right there. He knew the facts, he knew they’d gotten him help in time and that he wasn’t in a massive amount of danger because he’d trained for this.

But when it came to someone he cared for, someone he loved, sometimes all rationale flew out the window with a speed he couldn’t grasp. 

He was also scared because he’d thought that TK had trusted him. TK had told him about his addiction, about his fear of relapsing, about Alex and how scared he was to be cheated on again - not that he thought Carlos ever would - he’d amended quickly when they’d talked. 

TK hadn’t trusted him with this, though. He hadn’t trusted Carlos with his health. With his safety. 

He didn’t say a word as they signed the discharge papers or when they got in the car.

TK had allowed Carlos to help him buckle up, which should’ve said more than enough. It didn’t, though, not when he felt like this.

He turned down the radio when they got into the car, glad Paul had been willing to drop it off with Mateo’s help. 

TK didn’t say a word either, but Carlos could feel those gorgeous eyes on him as he drove. As they turned, and stopped, and turned and stopped, only looking away when they reached his driveway. 

“Let me get our stuff,” Carlos told him; getting out of the car, he grabbed their packs and slung them awkwardly over one arm before he opened TK’s door and helped him out. 

“I can walk,” TK protested, even as he held onto Carlos, clung to him really. 

“I know,” Carlos muttered, some of his anger flowing away. “Just let me do this.” 

“Do you need anything?” He asked when TK was seated on the couch. “Water? Tea?”

TK shook his head. “I’d like to talk about why I think you’re mad at me.”

Carlos bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes momentarily. “Why you **think** I’m mad at you? Do tell.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“You think I don’t trust you,” TK replied simply.

And if that didn’t just take the wind out of his sails slightly. He frowned and uncrossed his arms. 

“I trust you more than anyone else I know here, aside from my dad,” TK stood up and walked over to him, and this time when he looked at Carlos, Carlos looked back. 

TK’s eyes were clear, and his expression was earnest as he reached for Carlos’ hands and squeezed them. 

“Why wouldn’t you tell me then? You could have been hurt, you could’ve seized, you could have passed out, and I never would’ve known,” Carlos burst out, that fear and panic he’d felt causing his heart to clench in his chest. “We could’ve stopped at any time, had a snack, not gone so hard, you could’ve checked yourself.”

“I know,” TK’s voice was firm, and he reached up, cupping Carlos’ face in his hands. “I know. It was stupid of me not to tell you; I knew that this morning and I sure as hell know it now. I feel like a total dick, especially for putting that look on your face.” 

“I was scared,” Carlos’s voice had dropped to a whisper. 

TK nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips, his mouth dry, not tasting of his regular lip balm. “I’m sorry I scared you. I never meant to; not again, not after last time.” 

Carlos nodded as well and tugged him close, wrapping his arms around TK; he held him close just so that he could feel that he was real, that he was whole. The frantic energy that had flowed through him left, as he felt TK solid against him. His anger had dissipated. 

“I thought we’d stopped lying to each other.” 

TK huffed out a breath of air. “I know, and this is the last thing I’ve kept from you that isn’t some piece of information that’s unimportant that I just haven’t gotten to yet, I promise.” He pulled back and looked Carlos in the eyes. “I promise.”

Carlos licked his lips, then bit his bottom one and nodded. “Okay, okay, just...why?”

“It’s a weird thing, diabetes. Once you tell someone, it’s just out there. It’s always in the back of their mind when you do things, especially if they’re medically knowledgeable; hell, sometimes even when they’re not. They question if you were fat as a kid, if you eat like crap, if you should be eating what you are if you should be eating more, or eating less. If you take insulin, if you should exercise more or exercise less. If you can do your job; or live a normal life,” TK blurted out, those deep green eyes filled with anxiety and remembered pain.

It had not been an easy road for him in many ways, and suddenly Carlos could see so clearly why TK hadn’t told him this. 

It was one more thing. One more thing that TK thought made him hard to deal with; hard to be with. 

But it wasn’t.

He knew TK took care of himself. He’d never seen him overindulge; hell, he’d never even seen him take a day off without some kind of workout, and Carlos had tried to convince him more than once that he didn’t need to.

And even if TK didn’t take care of himself, Captain Owen Strand sure wouldn’t let his son go without. 

“TK, it’s okay,” Carlos was the one who reached out for him this time. “I don’t know who told you this was a problem or that you were hard to deal with. But it isn’t, and you aren’t. You just make my boring as hell, routine life more interesting.” 

TK laughed softly, and his eyes were shiny with unshed tears. “You sure, Officer?”

Carlos kissed him this time. “I’m sure. Now let’s get you to bed; we have a lot to go over tomorrow, you’re going to teach me all about this.” He grasped TK’s hand and tugged him toward the bedroom.

“I am, am I?” TK asked him, amused now. 

“If you want me to let you out of bed and not immediately call your father, yes.” 

“Shit, okay, I will, just don’t call him.”

“Nah, I’ll just let him know when he gets home.” 

_”Asshole,”_ TK sounded playful and Carlos grinned as he gently pushed TK down on the bed. 

“Yours though.”

And if he stayed up that night, past the time TK had fallen asleep and found himself googling diabetes on his phone, looking up the perfect recipes they could cook together, well that was nobody’s business but his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This more than anything I’ve written is very personal to me. On December 15, after years of fighting, and trying to lose weight and battling PCOS and my own genetics, losing 55lbs and all that I was diagnosed with Type 2 Diabetes. One week after my birthday. The same disease that my Nana died from, and that my Dad had.
> 
> There is such a stigma surrounding diabetes, who gets it, what it means for people who get it and it’s terrible. 
> 
> So maybe this is my way of coping, of trying to fight that stigma. Because we deserve better, everyone does. 
> 
> Type 1 or Type 2, you deserve to be heard. You deserve to be listened to and not judged. You deserve medical care. And if anyone says otherwise, you send them my way. Or Carlos’ I guess. 
> 
> We can be firefighters, cops, hell, even famous actors (Tom Hanks).
> 
> So I guess what I’m saying is, if you hate this, please don’t tell me.


	10. January 10: Paper Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos can't believe how many paper planes are in the living room after TK and he babysat his nieces and nephews. But there's one, in particular, he should take a closer look at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient. I really got stuck on this prompt then had a eureka moment. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Carlos was beginning to regret the afternoon he and TK had spent with his nieces and nephews. He was also pretty sure that there was no paper left in the house that hadn’t been folding into some form of origami or flying apparatus.

He walked around the living room, picking up several different paper planes and the measuring tape they’d used to measure the distance that each of them would fly. He cringed when he saw that one had landed in the thankfully, unlit fireplace and shrugged, deciding to leave it there and, after a moment’s pause, chucked some of the others in there.

“You aren’t throwing away all of our hard work, are you?” TK asked as he walked into the room and knelt by the fireplace, tucking the paper under the logs so it wouldn’t fly out. 

Carlos clapped him on the shoulder and chuckled. “We don’t have any paper left.” 

“Yes, we do; it’s just more creatively utilized now. I mean, honestly, you already read the paper, and when was the last time we printed anything,” TK said as he sat on the couch and scribbled something on a piece of paper with marker and began folding it up. 

“Don’t you dare throw that at me,” Carlos warned, squinting at him, pretending to be mad. 

“Oh really? What are you going to do about it?” TK asked him, sticking his tongue out and grinning.

Carlos couldn’t help but grin back. “Oh, you won’t like it.” 

“Won’t I? You don’t even know what it says on it,” TK replied as he tossed the airplane and watched it soar toward Carlos, landing near his knee.

“What could it possibly say that wouldn’t make me -- oh,” Carlos looked at the words written in the middle and swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Tyler Kennedy, you.” 

TK knelt next to him again, a ring box in hand and a smile on his face. “You always said you’d say yes if I asked.” 

“Yes, of course, it’s a yes,” Carlos pulled him close and kissed him, tears sliding down his cheeks. “You...I love you, did you plan this? Was this your idea?” He watched as TK slid the ring on his hand. 

“Well, I had some help…” TK grinned. “I was going to do something big, but Luci reminded me her Tio Carlos didn’t like a big fuss.”  


Carlos laughed and swiped at his own cheeks. “We’re not throwing this one in the fireplace; we’re getting it framed.”

“You sure?” TK teased him. 

“Yes,” His own fierceness surprised him, and he kissed TK again, swiping at his fiance’s cheeks when he saw the tears there. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, future husband,” TK leaned in and kissed him deeply again, clinging to him as they both trembled lightly. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191775090@N04/50861118907/in/dateposted-public/)


	11. January 11: Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK is determined to find a mocktail to represent him and Carlos to be served at their wedding. Carlos is just hoping he doesn't end up with food poisoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating this. I didn't know what to write for this prompt and then was inspired by Ronan and Rafa themselves when I rewatched their latest IG Live.

Carlos couldn’t help himself; TK was entirely and utterly distracting sometimes. The two of them were in the kitchen, he doing some work on his laptop and TK pouring over a book filled with virgin cocktails. He’d gotten it into his head that the two of them needed to have a signature drink at their wedding, and this was the third day off he’d been trying different versions.

The first attempts had been horrifyingly bad. Carlos could still taste the grenadine. 

The second attempts had been alright, but admittedly Carlos would’ve liked them better if they contained alcohol.

“How do you feel about pears?” TK asked, chuckling when Carlos’ face told him all that he needed to know.

“They taste like...fuzz,” Carlos tried to illustrate, rolling his shoulders as he tried to relax. 

“There’s no fuzz on them,” TK replied, a puzzled look on his face. 

“I know, it’s just a thing,” Carlos waved a hand in the air and smiled as TK laughed softly. “We don’t need a signature cocktail, babe.” 

“I know, but I want one,” TK stuck his tongue out at Carlos before he flipped a page and began mixing a drink. 

“Okay, just don’t stress yourself out over it, alright?” Carlos asked of him, then smiled as TK leaned over to kiss him before he started mixing things. He turned back to his work and blinked down at the glass set in front of him. “Why are there seeds in it?” 

“Chia seeds, they’re good for digestion,” TK beamed at him.

“Is that a worry we need to think about at our wedding?” Carlos took a sip and shook his head. “Nope. I love you, but it’s gross.” 

TK frowned and took a drink, the look of disgust on his face after making Carlos laugh. “The turmeric might be a bit too much.”

Carlos sipped his water and chuckled as TK got back to work. 

Leche de tigre was too tart. 

The raspberry shrub was too sweet. 

The hibiscus tea tasted like a garden. 

The beet lemonade had him wondering if TK may have hit his head on his last shift. 

“Okay, this is it,” TK announced, putting a bright yellow drink in front of him.

Carlos looked at it with some concern, then up at TK. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip.

Pineapple slid over his tongue first, then lime. It was tart, but there was enough sweetness that it wasn’t gross. The heat hit him last, and Carlos hummed and took a bigger drink. 

“I love it,” Carlos grinned at TK. “Peppercorns? Chile?” 

TK took a drink. “Sweet and spicy, just like us, I did it!” He raised a fist in the air and then kissed Carlos deeply. “Thank you.”

“It’s fine; make me another barkeep,” Carlos pushed the now empty glass across the countertop and winked. 

“Only if you tell me all your troubles,” TK winked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recipe for Carlos and TK's mocktail can be found [here](https://www.bonappetit.com/recipe/chile-lime-pineapple-soda)


	12. January 12: Bath Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos tests out some bath products given to him by his sister, and well, he shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff to get you through the night/day.
> 
> Happy Monday, folx!

“Will you please, please stop laughing at me?” Carlos pleaded with TK as the firefighter covered his mouth with one hand, and giggles still managed to escape from behind his fingers. 

It was funny at first, but now it was just annoying. The fact that he couldn’t get the gold off his skin, not that TK was finding it amusing. 

Hell, he’d bath with one of these things every day for a week if it meant seeing his fiance smile. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just,” TK shook his head. “How did this happen?” 

“I don’t know, I followed the instructions, I just wanted to relax in the tub, and now I look like an Oscar statue or something,” Carlos gestured to the bathroom, where the white of the porcelain in the tub was also dusted finely in gold.

“1) You make a very hot Oscar, 2) does anyone our age even watch awards shows?” TK asked him as he took a washcloth and scrubbed at Carlos’ skin to see if he could rid it of the gold film. 

“My Abuela does; we make a night of it,” Carlos murmured, though that hadn’t been a secret he’d been planning on revealing right then. 

TK made a soft noise, the same one he did whenever Carlos and/or Buttercup did something cute and kissed his cheek, where thankfully no gold remained. “That’s sweet; besides, you remind me more of Terry in that episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine than anything else.”

“Gee, thanks babe,” Carlos took the washcloth and huffed before heading back toward the bathroom. 

“Maybe no more bath bombs for the day,” TK called after him, and his laughter echoed down the hallway as Carlos closed the door behind him.

This was the last time he accepted bath products from his sister, no matter how relaxing it had felt at the time. He was not going to work looking like he belonged on someone’s mantle.


End file.
